


maybe you were the ocean when i was just a stone

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, F/F, allison argent - Freeform, allison argent/lydia martin - Freeform, allison/lydia - Freeform, im very sorry, lydia martin - Freeform, poetry-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love has soft lips and gentle words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe you were the ocean when i was just a stone

**Author's Note:**

> title from ben howard's 'black flies' (this song is a masterpiece seriously) im sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language

you tell her love is selfish; that it steals people's joy because it took the happiness right from your father's eyes and left him with an empty smile and a heavy heart. 

you tell her love is unfair, because you crave it even when you try so hard not to. she blinks and smiles, saying love is simple; you don't have to understand it, you just have to feel it.

(feel it running through your veins, bursting, guiding your steps and shooting words out of your mouth.  
flooding your head and making it hazy, overloading every sense and making you hypersensitive to the slightest of touches).

she takes a breath and says love would be ruined it if we were to ever understand it.

she is very much like lightning; her eyes are the clearest shade of green and her voice is soft, but she walked into your life and imposed her very presence and you couldn't do anything about it. she's electric and you know it. dangerous, even.

just not with you; never with you.

she takes your hand and the warmth startles you because you're used to your hands always being cold. 

she offers you her laugh and you feel it's unfair since you have nothing to offer but your arms and your heart.

you tell her love has green eyes and strawberry blonde hair and warm palms and she kisses you so sweetly it hurts.   
except it doesn't anymore because you've found you're in love with love and you're completely powerless.

love has soft lips and gentle words.

love is by your side everyday and your hands are no longer cold.


End file.
